


Sleeping on the Floor

by Rohirrim_Writer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Human Sven (Disney), Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: In which Kristoff comes home very drunk and confused.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Sleeping on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ronnie and Sara for the inspiration!  
> Check out my tumblr for the post that inspired this drabble.

The sound of keys in the front door is what wakes her. She isn’t normally a light sleeper by any means, but after a year of living together she’d grown accustomed to sleeping side by side with her rather large and teddy-bear like boyfriend. Without whom she feels bereft. 

Even after all this time, it still feels the same when he touches her. Only now, he’s able to find all the right places, knows exactly what to say, knows how to move-together. She’s thinking about it now, the precise drag of his lips when he kisses her hello. 

The man in question is currently undressing, rather haphazardly, by attempting to pull his denim jeans over the top of a pair of Timberlands. Anna’s grateful her eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the room as she takes in the show. She briefly considers digging around in her nightstand for her wallet to throw him a couple of bills. 

He’s managing pretty well considering he’d spent the last couple of hours watching the game with Sven at the bar, eating his weight in wings and drinking beer. By now he’s down two shoes and one sock before he gives up and moves on to  _ finally _ free himself of his pants. She nearly sighs in relief. 

He does, letting out a sound bordering on a groan as he adjusts himself. His shirt goes next and she grips the sheets tucked under her chin as he exposes the bit of softness around his middle and more and more of his barrel chest. It’s all she can do not to slip her hand underneath the sheets, down, down, down, and between her legs. 

She waits for him to get closer, itching to touch, but he just stands there. 

She waits some more. 

It’s becoming apparent he isn’t going to move and so she prompts him, unsure what he is looking for.

“Hey, you coming to bed?” 

He shakes his head, shaggy and guileless, like a golden-retriever. She can feel her eyebrow reaching toward her hairline and she’s smiling, she can’t help it. 

“No thank you. I’m sure you’re lovely, but I have a girlfriend.” 

She’s stammering now. Searching for the words to tell him that she is, in fact, his girlfriend, but she doesn’t think the words will come out without laughter. 

Kristoff doesn't seem to be bothered at all. He’s already asleep. On the floor.

She’s still trying not to laugh as she grabs a pillow and the duvet from their bed. It drags across the floor as she crosses the room to tuck him in. His mouth is hanging open and he’s drooling a bit, but he’s the most handsome thing she’s ever seen. 

On second thought she grabs another pillow. 

They both sleep on the floor. 


End file.
